No Longer Afraid
by sectumsempraa
Summary: Johnny is terrified of thunderstorms, and terrified of loving Ponyboy.


This is my first fan fic. Yes, it's slash, so if you don't like reading slash, then just don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Outsiders. But how many times have you heard that?

Okay. So hear it is. :D

**Johnny's POV**

I'm absolutely terrified of thunder. I can't stand it. Lightning too. Freaks me out man. My old man just kicked me out again for the millionth time. Well, I kicked myself out. I hate him so much, and there's really nothing I can do except try and fight back, but he gets so drunk and slugs me so hard that a lot of times I end up blacking out.

This time I was able to get away before he could lay his volatile self on me. I ran out the rusted and battered old door of my not so homey home and was instantly shook up from head to toe from the wind that hit my face. It was now pouring rain and I was already soaked. So much for playing football at the Curtis's house.

Then I heard it. First, I saw the whitish flash of lightning, then the loud, crackling, ripples of thunder in the dark skies above. Man, I wish I could control the weather.

The lightning was worse than I expected. I watched in shock at the scene to my right as I quickly walked down the cold, wet, and lonely streets of Tulsa. I was in shock because the lightening that struck was so powerful that it knocked down one of the oldest trees in the neighborhood. That tree was there long before I was born and Ponyboy and I used to climb it when we were little. It was our favorite tree, and now it was gone.

After seeing the collapse of the tree, I bolted down the street toward the Curtis household, as I was afraid of getting struck myself. I was tired, freezing, and very wet and I longed for shelter.

When I arrived at the Curtis', there was no need to knock because I was basically family to them. To whole gang. I was the gang's little pet. But I don't mind as much. I love them, and they're all I have that's close to love.

When I walked in the front door, I didn't see anyone at first. Just the flickering blue light from the T.V. There were no actual lights on at all. I figured Darry and Soda were at work, but I had no idea if Ponyboy was here. But where else would he be? It was a Saturday afternoon, so there was no school to attend.

I quietly walked over to the couch, and there was Pony, sleeping soundlessly, without an expression on his face. He looked so peaceful. I didn't really know what to do, so I just let him sleep.

I couldn't help it. I found myself standing next to the couch, gazing at the sleeping boy, unable to look away. It was as if I were frozen and in a trance. But then I flinched at the sound of thunder that shook the sky. I'm surprised Ponyboy didn't wake up or make any notice to the sound. I mean, the thunderous roar was pretty loud. Maybe he was a deep sleeper, or maybe thunderstorms just didn't bother him like they did me.

I continued to stare at his motionless body. I wanted to bend down and kiss him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be alright. _Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking? _I thought _I can't kiss him, he's a boy! That would be wrong and it would probably make him hate me, or not want to talk to me ever again._

For a second I saw his eyebrows furrow and I thought maybe he was having a bad dream, or something in his dream was confusing him. I thought it was cute. But I didn't want to think it was cute. I wasn't supposed to.

Before I knew what I was doing, and before I could stop myself, I leaned down over him and pressed my lips against his. I did so very lightly, in fear that he might wake up and push me off of him in disgust.

I lingered for a few seconds, and then quietly bolted for the door. Just as my hand was turning the knob, I felt my other hand being taken into someone else's. Pony's.

I slowly turned around and was face to face with him. I no longer wanted to be here, even though I had no where else to go, except maybe the Dingo. I wanted to get out of his house and run to the lot, or somewhere where he couldn't find me. I didn't want to be out in the thunderstorm though.

I was embarrassed and I could feel my face burning red. I was afraid he could tell, though the lights were not on.

Instead of him doing the honors and pushing me out the door, he kissed me. I loved him, more than a friend, and definitely more than I should. So I willingly kissed back. The kiss turned into a more passionate one, and I allowed him entrance into my mouth.

I found myself no longer afraid of thunder and lightning, no longer jumping to the sound of it, and most of all, no longer afraid of telling Pony how I truly felt about him. He had no trouble with that either.


End file.
